


Kiss me three times

by Alja



Series: Don't think twice [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Happy Sokai day! :D, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alja/pseuds/Alja
Summary: The final fight was looming over their heads and it was impossible for Sora to stay in bed and get all the sleep he needed. Going for a walk instead, he found out he wasn't the only sleepless person that morning.





	Kiss me three times

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sokai day! :D

_Suffocating_ was the only word Sora could think of as he stared up at the ceiling in the tiny room he was inhabiting in Radiant Garden's Castle Town. As if the walls slowly closed down on him, making it harder and harder to breath until they finally crashed his lungs.

He shot up from the bed, sweat beading on his forehead.

He knew that feeling too well. His fight instincts kicked in already, with all the stress and preparation that had went into their final battle with Xehanort, it was no surprise, but it wouldn't do to be exhausted during the fight of Light against Darkness.

He needed to get out of here. Quickly.

Checking the time on his alarm clock, Sora swiftly swung his legs over the edge of his bed and grabbed his clothes that in a rare turn of events lay on his desk, washed and cleaned and ready to put on. He threw it on as quickly as possible and ran out.

Outside of the house, Sora was hit by crisp, fresh air, and he took a deep breath, filling his lungs to the brim before he breathed out just as thoroughly, repeating that action several times to calm his racing heart. It worked, thankfully, but it seemed like he was past the point of sleep anyway, so with an exasperated sigh, Sora decided to take a walk through town.

A lot of the structures still needed rebuilding, but but the Restoration Committee had done some amazing progress even in the short time he had been away again. But something else caught his eye: Tiny glittering sparkles that softly illuminated the street. They reminded him of the gift Tron had given them half a year ago, a glimpse at the old, thriving Radiant Garden. Curious to see where the phenomenon came from, Sora swiftly climbed the steps up to the outer wall of the city when he already spotted the source of the sparkles that was sitting right on the wall above the stairs.

A smile spread over Sora's lips.

He took the rest of the stairs two steps at once until he was up and stopped. Ever since his last visit, they had removed the old rusted wire mesh fence, allowing the residents to have a clear view of the green fields that had started to grow all around the city. But that wasn't what had caught his attention. What caught his attention was a girl, _no_ , a young woman with red hair he would recognize everywhere. She had raised her hands up a little, palms up, catching some of the sparkling flecks that were dancing around her and made her violet eyes shine.

“This is beautiful.”

A soft gasp escaped the girl and she clasped her hands together, pulling them to her chest and stopping the magic as she looked around frantically to see her intruder. Once she saw him, she sighed a relieved sigh and grinned down at him.

“Sora!”

Said boy grinned in return and didn't waste a second jumping up to sit down next to her.

“You can't sleep either, huh?”

“Nope,” Kairi answered truthfully and put her hands down to rest on her lap, “I kept tossing and turning for a while now, so I thought I could clear my head with some fresh air.

“Same,” Sora replied and kicked his legs up and down, “my imagination was running wild, I had to go out or I would have gone insane.”

They sat next to each other in silence, shoulders touching as they watched the sun slowly rising, bathing the sky in different colors.

“You don't have to stop, you know? It's really pretty.” When Kairi shot him a questioníng glance, Sora explained. “The glitter? Is it something Merlin taught you?”

“Oh,” Kairi's face lit up and with a small smile, she spread her arms again, opening her hands palms up and after a soft glow, the small flecks started glittering around them again.

“Yes, Merlin taught me. Apparently there was always a mage in the Castle that used their Light magic to do this for special occasions. Now I am the only known user of Light magic, so Merlin taught me. It helped me learn to focus my Light magic, too, instead of using it on instinct only.”

Sora held up his palm and caught one of the little specks in it. It started dancing and shining brightly in his hand.

“This is amazing, Kairi,”

He felt her shrug her shoulders.

“It's just a little trick, but I'd love to do it from time to time for the people. I still haven't shown anyone yet,” she turned to him and stared him down warningly, “so don't go and tell anybody!”

Sora put his thumb and pointer finger together and ran them over his lips, pretending to close a zipper. “My lips are sealed!”

“They better be!”

The two of them fell into companionable silence again and watched the sparkles together until Kairi lowered her arms and the magic ceased.

“Sora? Do you think I'll be able to show this to the other residents?”

Sora swallowed. He knew what she meant, she was confident in her skill and she had proven to him that she could call upon it at will.

She was scared that there would be no light left in the world to illuminate the darkness.

“You will be,” Sora answered confidently, “we won't let the worlds fall into Darkness. We will defeat Xehanort once and for all. We have to.”

“I wish we didn't have to!”

Sora was startled by Kairi's outbreak and threw a concerned glance at her. She had grasped the hem of her dress and held on tight enough for her knuckles to turn white.

“I wish we didn't have to fight today. I know this is what I trained for, but I don't want it. I don't want anybody to fight. I'm scared of losing you, of losing Riku, of losing any other of our new friends.”

She took a shaky breath and continued.

“I wish Xehanort would have never been so fascinated by the Darkness. I wish he would have never become a Keyblade wielder. I wish he wouldn't have brought Darkness over so many worlds, killing so many innocent people, ripping families apart. I wish we lived in a world where he didn't exist and everything is peaceful. We would live our life to the fullest and not worry about everything ending today. I wish none of this would have ever happened.”

Sora averted his eyes as guilt spread through his body.

“I guess I'm a horrible person, then.”

“What do you mean?”

Sora sighed.

“Everything you said is true. But I can't agree with you.”

He threw a scared look at her, but instead of staring at him judgmentally or even disgustedly, Kairi took his hand in her own and squeezed lightly, urging him to continue.

“If none of this would have happened, a lot of hurt would have been avoided, I know. But at the same time, I can't wish for it. If Xehanort hadn't lead Radiant Garden into the Darkness, you would have never washed up on Destiny Islands.” He swallowed. “I know, it's selfish and you were robbed of your own family and I swear, I feel horrible about it for you. But without Xehanort, the Keyblade would have had no reason to fall into my hands and I wouldn't have been able to travel the worlds to meet you through that means. Without Xehanort, I wouldn't have met you.”

Sora looked right into Kairi's eyes that were shining with tears.

“And I don't want to imagine a reality in which you aren't a part of my life.”

When had they started sitting this close together? Suddenly, their thighs were touching and Kairi's shoulder was pressing into his chest while gravity slowly but surely pulled Sora's head down, closer and closer to Kairi's.

“Sora...”

He brushed past her nose and closed his eyes when suddenly, he felt her soft lips against his own. It was short and sweet and yet _everything_ he could have wished for.

A little light headed Sora pulled back and opened his eyes again. Kairi was looking up at him from under her half lidded eyes, and he saw the faint blush that spread over her cheeks.

“I love you.”

Those three words flipped a switch inside of Sora and he couldn't help the low guttural sound that escaped him when he dove right back down to Kairi. To his relief, she met him with the same kind of fervor as she combed her hands into his wild hair to pull him close while his hands wrapped around her shoulders to press her body against his.

All of his senses were filled with Kairi. It was the smooth fabric of her dress that he felt beneath his fingertips as he ran his hands up and down her body, and the taste of cherry chapstick on her lips that she was so fond using.

He pulled closer still.

The fragrance of her strawberry shampoo started to fill his nose as he started to hear a tiny pant escape her lips. He eagerly swallowed it right up as his mind kept playing the same mental image: Kairi, looking up at him with a fire in her eyes as she mouthed “I love you”.

It was too much for Sora and still _not enough_.

But it had to be, at least for now. He knew if he didn't stop soon, there was no way he could stop at all, so he gently gently pulled back, out of her embrace, away from her warmth. His heart did a back-flip when he realized she had followed his movement to keep the lip lock going for as long as possible.

The two of them looked at each other, slightly breathless, and Sora did his best to memorize the way Kairi's eyes sparkled and her lips shined, the way her blush was strong enough to spread down to her neck and chest. He made an attempt to explain himself to her, but the smile that spread on her face said it all.

She understood wordlessly.

With a smile as wide as hers, Sora gently cupped Kairi's cheeks in his hands, goosebumps spreading over his arms as he felt her lean into his touch, and he slowly, chastely met her lips for a last sweet kiss.

A promise.

He would shower her with love once this was over, but right now, he had a mission. _They_ had a mission, and if they succeeded, they could built any future they dreamed of together.

Kairi leaned her head against his shoulder as Sora hugged her and held her tightly. He buried his nose into her hair and took a deep breath.

“You're the light of my life.”

He heard a tiny snort and then Kairi's shoulders started to shake as she was trying to suppress her giggling. She failed tremendously.

“Seriously, Sora? Can you become more mushy?”

“I mean, it's the truth!” Sora replied with a grin, barely concealing his own chuckles, and his laughter only grew harder as Kairi shoved him off of the brick wall.

Slowly calming down, Sora stepped up to the low wall across from them and looked back at the rising sun. He felt Kairi interlace their fingertips and rest her head against his shoulder as they stared together in silence. It didn't take too long for another presence to make itself known to Sora. He turned his head to his right. Riku had shown up, a soft smile on his lips as he regarded his two life long friends. Sora returned his smile and extended his free hand towards him. Riku reached out and slipped his hand into Sora's as he came to stand beside him and joined them in watching the sun rise.

No matter what was going to happen, together, they were ready for the fight.


End file.
